


If He Be Worthy

by Mercy_Rhyne



Series: Marvel Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: He isn't a total douche either way, I love him, It takes place in the MCU but nothing really happens, It's a lovely void where the MCU canon doesn't matter and everyone's happy, Maybe Sympathetic Remus?, Please don't take this too seriously it's just dumb and in good fun okay, Really just a dumb fic, Vaguely based on an AU I have with a friend but you don't have to know it to read it I think, Virigl is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Roman wants to write but there's a... complicationFor context: Thomas and his sides are part of the Avengers, and have been at the Avengers Compound for a while now. Canon doesn't matter because who cares about that, right?





	If He Be Worthy

"It's official… I'm gonna kill him."

"Good luck with that."

"Ooh, can I film you getting your ass kicked?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"What? I'm just asking!"

" _ Remus _ , I'm serious."

"So am I!"

" _ No _ ." Roman pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at his laptop. Or rather… the thing on top of it. Remus grinned and got out his phone anyways, snapping a quick picture of the scene before them, earning a glare from his twin. "Seriously." 

"What?" Remus asked with an innocent smile as he put his phone away. "I just wanna remember this moment."

"Fuck off," his brother muttered under his breath as he turned back to the problem before them. “So… what do we do, then?”

“Well someone’s gonna have to move it,” Virgil commented.

Roman scoffed. “Yeah, right, how are we going to get that done?”

Anxiety shrugged, not looking at the guy next to him. “Just… gotta be worthy right?”

Right. Easy enough, huh? Roman pushed his his hand against the hammer in front of them. As expected, it didn’t move an inch. “Right,” he muttered, not looking away. He just wanted to work on some ideas he had - video ideas, story ideas, whatever. But fucking… Thor. What a dumbass.

"Where the fuck is Patton when you need him, huh?” Remus commented with a smirk at Roman. As he was not the person having to deal with this issue, he was enjoying this immensely. Especially since it was his brother of all people.

Roman hummed. Remus actually had a point. At least- Patton would have to be capable of lifting this thing, right? He was the purest side out of all of them, so it was weird to think that he wasn’t even a little bit worthy. Especially considering that he was Morality, after all. But even then-

“What about the guy who left his fucking magical hammer on top of my laptop?” he added with a raised eyebrow. 

“You should go look for him,” his twin continued, "give him a piece of your mind. Get your ass kicked in the process."

Roman shook his head. "I swear to God…"

The anxious side huffed, letting the twins bicker in peace, and sat down on the table. Now this was a complicated issue, indeed. He did not want to go and track Thor down - because that was pretty much impossible; saying that the compound was big was an understatement - but he was also pretty sure that he could not move the hammer out of the way himself. He’d never actually tried, but none of the others could lift it, so why would he be able to lift it, right?

“Well, if no one else is going to do it,” the prince muttered, more to himself than to anyone else - that anyone else being Virgil and Remus, because… well, because they were the only ones in the room right now. He knew that he wasn’t going to pull it off, but he had to try it. Because nobody else seemed to want to do it. And besides, he didn’t exactly want to let either of the others know exactly how little faith he had in himself. That would lead to emotions and deep conversations, and no one wanted that. 

As expected, the weapon did not move. Roman pulled with all his strength, but he could not move it a single bit. Expected, but still a little bit disappointing. I mean- could you imagine how awesome it would be if he could actually lift it? That would be something awesome to brag about. But alas. At least he tried. 

“Well, that didn’t work,” he muttered as he walked up to Virgil, ignoring Remus’ annoying remarks as he leant against the table next to him. “Can’t Vision lift it as well? Maybe we can find him somewhere?”

Virgil shook his head. “Last I heard, he was with Wanda somewhere so-”

“I should leave them alone,” the other filled in with a nod, “got it.” One didn’t want to run into any weird kind of… interfacing, after all. However that would work with them. 

"Really?" Remus asked with a tilt of his head. "Don't you wanna see how they-"

In the blink of an eye, Virgil covered Remus' mouth with his hand, and Roman made to do the same. "Finish that sentence, and I'll kick your ass so badly you won't be able to sit for a month," Virgil threatened, causing Remus to chuckle, but nod in agreement.

"Am I the only one who found that incredibly hot?" he asked as Virgil dropped his hand. "I can't be the only one, right?"

Roman gave Remus one look, decided it wasn't worth responding to, and moved on. “Why don’t you try it?” he looked at Virgil and jerked his head towards the hammer. 

“What?” He looked at Roman, then to the hammer and back to Roman. “No- no thanks. I don’t even know if I-”

“Oh come on, Mister Doubtfire, at least give it a shot,” Roman encouraged Virgil with a nudge in his ribs, earning a glare from the other. “You’ll never know if you don’t try! I mean, Remus isn't gonna do it, so you're my only hope.”

"Hey!" Remus called from the background. "I mean it's true, but…"

Virgil still hesitated. “I-”

“It’s just me here,” the prince added hopefully, “well- and Remus, but he's just a nuisance. And I promise I won’t tell anyone if you fail, okay?”

Virgil rolled his eyes, but Roman could have sworn he saw a little smile breaking through. “Real encouraging, Princey,” he scowled. 

“What can I say? It’s what I do best.”

“Shut up.”

Roman chuckled and shot Virgil an amused smile. For a few moments, they didn’t speak and the prince could see how the other shot a few careful glances at the hammer that still blocked his laptop. 

“I know you wanna try it,” he teased lightly, leaning in a bit. 

“Shut up,” Virgil scowled, even though it was only half-heartedly. He pushed against Roman’s shoulder, but his eyes darted towards the hammer again. It was way too tempting. Even though he was sure that he would fail massively… there was no harm in trying… right? 

“Oh what the hell,” he muttered as he jumped off the table. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

He shook his head lightly and gripped the handle of the hammer, being certain that nothing would happen as soon as he pulled it up, but to his surprise… he actually lifted it. 

For a moment or two, all three of the sides remained silent, just… looking at the hammer in his hand. The one that he lifted. For some fucking reason. He didn’t quite know what made it so that he was able to lift this, but… he was doing it. 

“See?” Roman grinned as he poked Virgil again. “Told you so.”

“You didn’t tell me anything, dumbass,” the other side scowled in response, albeit with a chuckle. He was still overwhelmed by the fact that he could hold this up. He almost didn’t dare move, as he was fully aware of Thor’s powers, and he was terrified of accidentally electrifying something - or some _ one _ . He really did not know how this thing worked. 

So, he carefully put it on top of the table instead. Next to the laptop this time.

"Wow, who knew Vlad the Paler had that in him, huh?" Remus asked, genuinely unable to make a weird comment out of it with how surprised he was at this revelation.

"I- thanks," Roman grinned as he quickly grabbed his laptop. "See? You're not so bad after all." He winked at Virgil and moved his laptop out of the way, before anything else could disrupt him. But then… he had another idea.

"Hey, can you… reach the top of those cabinets?" The prince pointed at a few cabinets in the bordering kitchen, that reached almost up to the ceiling.

"I… think so," Virgil muttered, looking at them, "if I get on the counter. Why?"

In response, Roman just grinned. "Awesome. Give me a second." He put his laptop down again and summoned a small piece of paper and a marker, quickly writing something down before attaching it to the handle of the hammer. "Can you pretty please put this up there?"

Virgil raised an eyebrow as he took the hammer and read the note. It said:  _ "Next time, maybe watch out where you place your stuff (:" _

"You're an idiot," he scoffed with a look at Roman.

"I know but pretty please do it? For me? I'll love you forever if you do!" 

Virgil scoffed. "I can't believe you," he muttered as he turned to the kitchen. "You owe me for this." 


End file.
